This proposal constitutes a major outreach component of a multi- project AIDS "networking" grant. The School of Allied Health Professions, a unit of Stony Brook's Health Sciences Center, has sponsored major activities in AIDS education since 1983. At present, it has conducted five different projects with support from the New York State AIDS Institute and the National Institute of Mental Health. No other school of its type has developed as comprehensive an AIDS-education program, nor placed as much emphasis on outreach to, and interaction with, the community. The present proposal, to the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases will uniquely join these outreach endeavors to the research efforts of a major university health sciences teaching center. This project will serve three major objectives: (1) It will link the well established rapport between the School of Allied Health Professions, and the at-risk communities in Nassau and Suffolk counties to the research endeavors of the network proposal. Thus the access to potential subject population for both clinical and basic research personnel will be enhanced; (2) It will make educational resources of SAHP's AIDS projects available to research personnel, assisting them in their personal needs to understand and cope with AIDS and its impact; (3) It will serve as a bridge between the resources of the traditional research endeaver (e.g. medical school and teaching hospital and the considerable support potentials of the allied health professional community. These objectives will be accomplished through the development and dissemination of educational materials and programs.